Outlaws and Bounties
by I can't write
Summary: An assassin is killing off bounty hunters, so a bottom of the food chain bounty hunter is sent to bring the assassin in, dead or alive. A oneshot story.


**Outlaws and Bounties**

A western in the Star Wars galaxy

A bounty hunter by the name of Jid Miles walks into the cantina at Tatoonine. He is known as one of the most brutal and murderous bounty hunters in the galaxy, next to Boba Fett, of course. He gets everything he wants or else. Or else what? You ask. Most don't live long enough to tell. Most don't live long enough at all when they meet him face-to-face. His face is the last thing anyone ever sees and then Bang! That's it. You are dead. D-E-A-D. Dead. He is the toughest bounty hunter around.

"Well, if it isn't Mr. Jid Miles walking into my bar." Says the bartender. Jid trips and falls face flat on the floor. He is the toughest bounty hunter in the galaxy. _That_ was ten years ago. Now he is at the bottom of the list. He is now considered a bum and a loser. No one knows why he became this way.

"Could you get me a large rodian whiskey?" asks Jid as he rubs a large bump on his forehead.

"I think the last thing you need is a drink. What happened to you?""

"Another bounty. Some deadbeat from some place in the middle of somewhere."

"What?"

"I-" He falls over onto the floor. The bartender calls over a Twylek bartender. He picks Jid up and carries him into the back room.

"What the heck happened?" He asks as he gives Jid some whiskey. Jid then spits it on the wall.

"What is that stuff?"

"It's good. Now tell me what happened?" Jid sits up on the bed.

"Well, let me think. I was after this guy from Bespin. I followed him all the way here. I then chased him through the crowd."

"So you were the idiot running down the road, shooting everything in sight."

"Shut up. Before I chased him, he shot a dart in my neck. My sight started to blur a few hours later as I chased him on a swoop bike."

"So you were also the guy that beat up the owner and almost hit three stands and rammed into the side of a dewback."

"Will you stop? Look, he shot the front of my swoop bike. Before I crashed into that fat lard, I shot his bike. He fell off, and his bike blew to pieces."

"So you caused that-"

"All right. You don't have to remind me every five seconds. Then I chased him through the desert. He got into a fight. I got the living poodoo kicked out of me. He then ran into the desert. Then everything turned black. A little while later, I woke up. I realized my face was covered in Bantha poodoo. My vision was blurry. I then ran to this cantina and I fell on the floor."

"Who was he?"

"I don't remember. Me- Mo-"

"Do you mean Momedo?"

"Ya, I think that is it."

"He is one of the most dangerous assassins in the galaxy. Why were you after him for?"

"He killed 10 of my boss's bounty hunters and well, I was the only one left."

"Wow. No wonder you are on the bottom of the list."

"Thanks, pal."

Above Tatoonine, Momedo sits in his chair on the pirate ship called _Thug Killer._

"Momedo, why didn't you kill the bounty hunter?" asks a pirate.

"I rather have him burn to death in the desert. Shooting him would be no fun."

"What if he didn't die?"

"Then we'll let him come after us. We can take him down instantly."

"But sir-"

"Romble, don't you have something to do?"

"Yes, sir. Sorry, sir."

"Thanks for the help." says Jid as he walks out the door.

"Any time." says the Twylek. Jid walks through the market, looking around.

"Now where the heck did I park my ship?" He then sees a man in charge of guarding the ships.

"Sir, do you know where a red SK 41 cruiser is?"

"Follow me." Jid follows the man down the road to a small hanger.

"Take a look. I hope you find your ship."

"Thanks." Jid walks in side. Every ship was a red SK 41 cruiser.

"Thanks a lot, pal. Where is it?" Then suddenly Jid gets a genius idea.

"My ship has a shield covering it, so all I need to do is shoot the right one." He pulls out his blaster. He starts shooting every ship until a blast reflects off the top of a extremely beat up, piece of junk ship.

"There you are." He puts his blaster in the holster and flies the ship out of the hanger. A few minutes later, several bounty hunters and thugs walk into the hanger.

"What the heck happened?" says the one. All the bounty hunters rush to their ships. They see that the ships are full of blaster holes. Jid flies to a planet called Utapau. There he lands his ship onto a platform. He steps out of his ship and walks through the doors of a complete white building. He walks down the hall and steps into a doorway. He faces a small, blue rodian.

"Hey, Marge. Nice weather."

"I see you failed. What's new."

"Look, I nearly got killed."

"What else is new. You are my only hunter left. If you don't get this guy, the I'll be out of business."

"Look, I'll find him, but I won't kill him."

"Why? I would pay you more."

"I have my reasons. Now, I better get going."

"Tell me one thing. What happened to you ten years ago? Why won't you kill anyone again?"

"That isn't important right now."

"Fine. Go. I'll be waiting."

"I'll be back before you know it." He walks out the door.

"That's the problem." Jid jumps into the cockpit and flies away.

On the planet of Geonosis, A bounty hunter named Bod runs behind a boulder, a blaster rifle in his hands. He looks around, searching the landscape. He runs some more, until he hears a blaster shot. He turns around, but nothing is there. Then suddenly a blaster shot goes right through his leg. He falls onto the ground, his blaster flies in the air. A man stands in front of him.

"Ah. So nice to see you."

"Momedo, I knew you were behind this. Look, I'm sorry for what I did years ago."

"It is time for you to get what you deserve." He aims his blaster and aims it at his chest, right above his heart. He pulls the trigger. The shot echoes throughout the canyon.

"W-why didn't y-you k-k-kill me?"

"Shooting you wouldn't be any fun." He drops the blaster. He walks up the platform onto his ship, and zooms away. Meanwhile, Jid is sitting at the cockpit of his ship, flying over Geonosis. On his radar, a large cruiser appears.

"There you are." He presses a button. A wave of shots fly out of the two side cannons, hitting the ship.

"What was that?" yells Momedo.

"A SK 41 cruiser shot the side of the ship."

"Thats obvious. Who is piloting it?"

"Let me check." Romble walks over to his ship ID scanner.

"Sir, Jid Miles is the pilot!"

"What! He should be dead." Suddenly a transmission comes in. Its Jid.

"Hey, boys. Having fun?"

"I thought you were dead?"

"You must've thought wrong. I thought you were smarter that that."

"Shut up. Fire!" Six shot fly out of the cannons, heading towards Jid. He then dodges the shots and shoots the ship again. A large explosion appears.

"Sir, he hit our fuel tanks. We're losing altitude."

"We must make a emergency landing on Geonosis."

"Just do it!"

Smoke comes out of the ship as it goes through Geonosis' atmosphere. The left wing of the ship tears off. The ship then hits the hard, rocky ground. Momedo and his men run out right before the entire ship goes up in flames.

"Come on. Lets get out of here." Him and his men go running out to a large canyon. They fly down using they're jetpacks. Suddenly small explosions circle around them. They run to a cave. Jid turns the ship around to make another pass. One of Momedo's men run out and pulls out a rocket launcher. He fires and hits the end of Jid's ship.

"Blast!" He turns it and tries to land it. Instead it slams into the ground. Jid gets out right before it explodes. Momedo smiles.

"Well, it looks like we won't be seeing him again." Him and his men walk away. Jid stands up and runs away from the smoke. He coughs. Jid looks around. He pulls out his blaster and a few smoke grenades. He then climbs up this tall boulder.

"Romble." Romble runs over to Momedo.

"Yes, sir?"

"Do you have any idea on how are we supposed to get out of here?"

"Well, sir. I can't think of anything right now." Momedo's face red as if he was going to explode.

"What kind of servant are you? You worthless idiot!" He kicks Romble down on the ground and pulls out his blaster. He aims it right above Romble's heart.

"This will be the last time you fail me, Romble." He is about to shoot when suddenly three loud explosions occur near Momedo and his men. Smoke spreads like wildfire, blinding everyone.

"Men. Keep you blasters ready. It looks like we have a guest." All his men look around, trying to make out images. A blaster shot is heard. One man falls on the ground, a wound in the knee. Another one falls, and then another, and then another, until every man was on the ground except Momedo. He turns around and starts shooting randomly.

"Come out and show your face! Are you too scared to face the legendary Momedo, the most dangerous assassin in the entire galaxy!" Suddenly he feels a tap on his shoulder.

"You don't have to yell, I'm right here." Momedo turns around and fires, but the man is too fast. The man runs behind him, and shoots Momedo in the leg. Momedo screams and falls on his back, dropping his blaster. He looks up. In front of his face is Jid, pointing a blaster at Momedo's face.

"Looks like I found you."

"You are clever, Jid. Why don't you just kill me? Unless you're too weak !"

"Answer me one question. Why do you kill bounty hunters?"

"You wouldn't understand. You kill only for money. I kill for a greater purpose."

"What is that?"

"Revenge. You see, it is because of you bounty hunters that my entire family is dead. I can still remember the day. I was a small boy. We lived on Tatoonine at the time. I was playing with my old friend, Lizi. Then I saw a large cloud of smoke form near my parents home. So I ran and ran until I got there. I couldn't believe what I saw. The entire house was burning. I saw my parents outside, blaster holes covered them. They were killed by a bounty hunter. I vowed revenge. So I spent years of training on Bespin until I was old enough. I've spent years killing bounty hunters in honor of my parents, including those 10 bounty hunters from your employer. I later joined a group of pirates who would help me in my quest. I went to Tatoonine to see Lizi again. One of his family members told me that he was killed by a bounty hunter 5 years ago."

"So why were you here on Geonosis?"

"I later found out about a bounty hunter who killed civilians for no good reason on countless planets, including Tatoonine. I finally tracked him down to here. I shot him right over those rocks. Right now he is getting what he deserves."

"Revenge won't bring your family back."

"What do you know!" Jid stares at him.

"Lets just say that I've had similar experiences."

"You won't take me alive. You'll just have to kill me."

"Either way, you're still coming." He punches Momedo right in the nose. Momedo is knocked out. He lays Momedo over his shoulder.

"What about the rest of us?" says Romble. Jid looks around. All the other guys are looking at him. Jid lands his ship on a platform at Utapau. He walks into Marge's office, and throws Momedo on the floor.

"Good. You've brought him back."

"I also brought a few friends." Jid steps out of the way as Romble and the other men limp through the doorway.

"So, how about a raise?"


End file.
